


State of Mind

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 8 July - Forced perspective: Either use the [concept](http://digital-photography-school.com/forced-perspective) in your story, or find [an image that uses this technique](http://www.telovation.com/photos/forced-perspective-photography-2.jpg) and use it as the basis for the story. (If the latter, please include a link to the picture if possible; we'd love to see it!)

John heard the buzzing whine before he saw what caused it. The weird noise sent a shiver down his spine and put a twist in his stomach. Sudden panic such as he'd not felt in months gripped him and he spun around, desperately seeking cover.

That was when he spotted it, when reality slammed him back into the present. Not Afghanistan, but Hyde Park on a summer afternoon. Not the sound of a distant, fast-approaching shell. Only a boy and his father playing with an R/C helicopter.

Time hadn't yet healed all wounds, but it had allowed him some perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This would probably be considered a cheat on the prompt if I were playing for points and prizes. Since I'm not, I'm calling it fair enough. ;-)


End file.
